Wireless transceivers that require precise gain control and compensation are known in the art. In addition, because gain (or loss) of many components in a wireless transceiver may vary with temperature, it is often desirable to compensate for temperature-dependent gain variation. However, the temperature-dependant gain variation in a wireless transceiver may vary depending upon the transceiver operating frequency.
Systems and methods are provided for controlling gain compensation over temperature and frequency variations. A variable amplifier may be used to receive a control signal and an input signal. The variable amplifier may be operable to apply a gain to the input signal to generate an output signal, wherein the gain is a function of the control signal. A summation module may be used to combine a gain reference signal and a gain variation signal to generate the control signal. The gain reference signal may be calibrated at a reference temperature and a reference frequency. A gain calibration module may be used to output the gain variation signal as a function of both a current operating temperature and a current operating frequency.